Imperial Pokedex
by Maxattack890
Summary: So a thought came to me one day, "Hey, what would a Pokedex made by the Imperium of Man look like?" This is my attempt at such a thing. Hope you enjoy!
1. Entries 001 to 003

IMPERIAL POKEDEX VOLUME 1

UNKNOWN USER; PLEASE PROVIDE PROPER AUTHORIZATION

AUTHORIZATION?

...

...

CONFIRMED; ACCESS GRANTED; WELCOME LORD INQUISITOR

WARNING, THIS DOCUMENT CONTAINS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ABOUT [REDACTED], PERSONNEL WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE WILL BE DECLARED EXCOMMUNICATE TRAITORIS AND PROMPTLY EXECUTED.

IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: HOPE IS THE FIRST STEP ON THE ROAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT.

ENTRY: 001

NAME: BULBASAUR

A common Pokemon, Bulbasaur and its evolved forms are most commonly found on Imperial Agri-Worlds, where the seed that grows on its back is used as fertilizer for growing crops. It is not unusual for Imperial Guard regiments recruited from Agri Worlds to use this as their main Pokemon.

ENTRY: 002

NAME: IVYSAUR

The second evolution of the Bulbasaur line, Ivysaur is most commonly seen by Imperial nobility, especially nobility from Feudal or Feral Worlds, who uses its scent as a perfume. It is not unusual to see Ivysaur in the Imperial Guard however, especially Imperial Guard Sergeants recruited from Agri Worlds.

ENTRY 003

NAME: VENUSAUR

The final evolution of the Bulbasaur line, it is a rare but powerful Pokemon. Used almost exclusively by high ranking officers in the Guard, Rogue Traders, or even Inquisitors, it is at this stage that genetic or cybernetic enhancements can take place, as is most final evolutions. Although, it can sometimes be seen with wealthy Planetary Governors.

…

…

…

WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

YES

NO


	2. Entries 004 to 006

_**YES**_

 **INPUT CONFIRMED**

 **ACCESSING DATABANKS...**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: SUFFER NOT THE ALIEN**

 **ENTRY: 004**

 **NAME: CHARMANDER**

 _The first stage of the Charizard line, it is at this stage, almost immediately after hatching, that training and hypno begins. Most Charmanders do not pass the harsh training, either being maimed or killed. Those that due survive however, go on to evolve in to its later stages._

 **ENTRY: 005**

 **NAME: CHARMELEON**

 _The second evolution of the Charizard line, it is at this stage that this Pokemon first sees battle. It is usually given to Commissars, High Ranking Officers in both the Imperial Guard or Imperial Navy, or Space Marine Chapters, to further improve its abilities further. Its claws are known to cut through Carapace Armor with some difficulty, though it fails to penetrate power armor._

 **Entry: 006**

 **NAME: CHARIZARD**

 _The final evolution of the Charizard line, and a powerful but rare beast. Charizard is rarely seen outside of Space Marine Chapters, it's temperament being too much for most people. However, those that earn its respect go on to be powerful beings indeed. Legends say that Primarch Vulkan himself owned one. Whether or not his is true, remains to be seen._


	3. Imperial Pokedex: Extra 1

**WARNING; VIEWING THIS DOCUMENT WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION BY IMPERIAL AUTHORITIES.**

 _Gol'gom, Herald of Nurgle_

 _It is not known how Gol'gom fell, or who his trainer was, all that is known is that he has brought ruin and despair to the Imperium for over millennia, spreading the noxious gifts of his lord._

 _Where Gol'gom walks, the very ground decays; rockcrete dissolves, metal rusts and shatters, soldiers and Pokemon choke and sputter as their bodies break out in pus and boils. Not even the legendary Astartes are safe, for even power armor begins to fail, leaving the Astartes to die a slow and painful death as their bodies desperately try to fight Nurgle's Gifts._

 _When Gol'gom leaves an area, daemonic Flesh Trees of Nurgle grow. Rapidly maturing, the Flesh Trees spew out Nurglings, eager to share the joyous, noxious gifts of Nurgle. The trees corrupt the very ground as it begins to seep pus and grow boils._

 _The flower on his back, once producing sweet scents, now spews out the many horrid diseases of Nurgle. Whether it be Nurgle's Rot, The Walking Pox, or The Weeping Plague, Gol'gom spreads them all with glee._

 _If one were to look, one might see that Gol'gom was once an Venusaur, but his once proud body is now defiled covered in boils and rotten flesh. Internal organs show, and from time to time daemonic things can be seen writhing in his rotten belly. Truly, Gor'gom is a small garden of Nurgle._


	4. Entry 373

**RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: THROUGH THE DESTRUCTION OF OUR ENEMIES DO WE EARN OUR SALVATION.**

 **ENTRY: 373**

 **NAME: SALAMANCE**

 _The Salamance is considered sacred by the Salamanders chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Indeed, it is a challenge when one joins the chapter to go out into the lava scorched wilds of Nocturne to tame a wild Salamance before one is worth of joining the chapter. This is because Primarch Vulkan owned one, and The Salamanders wish to keep their gene-sire's legacy alive._

 _There is evidence to suggest that Salamance was at one point in the past weaker than its modern counterparts. Most Magos Biologius agree that this was the result of genetic modification during the Dark Age of Technology, back when mankind and Pokemon first started to expand into the galaxy._

 **NAME: MEGA SALAMANCE**

 _In order for a Battle Brother of the Salamanders to be considered worthy of Mega Evolving their Salamance, they have go through the Trials of Fire, a series of tests so grueling that participants are known to die. Those that pass the Trials however, go on to become legends in the Chapter._


	5. Entry 479

**RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: THEIR LIGHT IS YOUR TORCH. USE IT TO BANISH THE DARKNESS THAT ASSAILS YOU.**

 **ENTRY:**

 **NAME: ROTOM**

 _Sometimes called the Machine Spirit Pokemon by some members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, this Pokemon is rarely seen without a member if the Mechanicus around, who consider it sacred. It usually gets into trouble for possessing nearby devices, though workers or Guardsmen rarely fire upon it, for to fire upon it is to receive the wrath of the Mechanicus. Though, for some reason, this Pokemon doesn't seem to voluntary possess machines such as the Baneblade and its variants, Land Raiders, or other large warmachines._


	6. Strange Rotom Behaviour

**STRANGE ROTOM BEHAVIOUR**

 **ENTRY 1**

 **BEGIN AUDIO LOG**

+This is Inquisitor Tantùm reporting on the Forge World _Tranben IV's_ Rotom population strange behaviours.+

+Such behaviour includes placing what seem to be offerings to the Forge World's Titans. Nuts and bolts, sheets of metal, and the occasional Servitor. Sometimes however the Rotom seem to harass the local Techpriest and Magos who try to tend to the god machines.

+It is not know at the time if the Rotom, or Emperor and Arceus forbid, the Titans are corrupted by the Arch-Enemy. If such corruption is found however, the affected Titan is to be purged and all Rotom within that sector purged.+

+Inquisitor Tantùm signing off.+

 **AUDIO LOG ENDS.**


	7. Entry 213

**Hello Readers! I'm glad that you are reading this story. I wish to inform you that this story is also on a site called Spacebattles Forums, where you guys can participate in this stories next entries. I also wish to address some reviews I've been getting. While I do appreciate the comments, I do wish for the those of you who write one or two word comments to put more. It helps as an author if you point out what was cool, or what I did wrong.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: FAITH IS YOUR ETERNAL SHIELD. NEVER LET IT FALTER.**

 **ENTRY: 213**

 **NAME: SHUCKLE**

 _Shuckle has been one of the Imperial Fists main Pokemon since it's founding, serving the chapter since it was a legion, owing to the fact that Primarch Rogal Dorn owned one himself. It is a right of passage to receive a Shuckle upon being inducted into the Scout Company. When a Brother and his Shuckle enter the First Company however, that his Shuckle undergoes enhancements._

 _Gone is the Shuckle's frail shell, replaced by a superior Adamantium crafted one. Gene enhancement increases its size and strength beyond that of a normal Shuckle. Sometimes the most veteran of Shuckle are gifted with advance shield generators, further increasing the Shuckle's indomitable defense. Sometimes Heavy Bolters are mounted to the Shuckle's new shell, allowing it to give fire support to its brethren. here is much more than what is described here, but such things are kept highly secret by the Chapter. This new breed of Shuckle is called Shuckle Ultima, and it is a formidable opponent on the battlefield, only rivaled by superheavys and Titans in its toughness._


	8. Keystones and Mega Stones

**KEYSTONES AND MEGA STONES**

 _Mega evolution is rare in the 41st millennium. Indeed, there are very few beings in the Imperium that can claim to have seen Mega evolution, fewer still are those that can achieve it. It is an event that can change the tide of an entire battle. Such is its power._

 **KEYSTONES**

 _Contrary to its other component, Keystones are relatively uncommon. One could find one rather quickly and easily if one knows where to look. During the Dark Age of Technology a method of producing artificial Keystones was discovered, allowing the mass production of them. Thankfully, the STC to make them is still around, though one has to be in good terms with the Mechanicus if they want access to them easily._

 **MEGA STONES**

 _Much like Keystones, there was once an STC to produce artificial Mega Stones, though such knowledge was lost during the Age of Strife. Some hope was found when an incomplete shard of the Mega STC was found, but what remained was destroyed during the Heresy. As such, Mega Stones are guarded jealously by their owners, who are willing to defend their Mega Stones to death._

 _However, to make up for the fact, gene and cybernetic enhancement are common among Pokemon. But this comes at the cost of not being able to use Mega evolution, for to do so results in the Pokemon's death. There are rumors however, of powerful psykers like Chief Librarian Varro Tigurius of the Ultramarines, or Chief Librarian Mephiston of the Blood Angels being capable of performing Mega Evolution without a Mega stone._

 _Such rumors are proclaimed as false however._


	9. Entry 137

**RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: Dib dib dib, dob dob dob**

 **ENTRY: 137**

 **NAME: PORYGON**

 **WARNING; THIS POKEMON IS CONSIDERED HIGHLY DANGEROUS; ALPHA LEVEL DEFENSE PROTOCOLS ARE TO BE TAKEN IF ENCOUNTERED.**

 _Often found in ancient ruins of advance human origin, Porygon are considered to be one of the most dangerous obstacles when exploring ruins from the Dark Age of Technology. While what caused Porygons'_

 _madness is unknown, it is believed to be caused by the War of Iron, where they were driven to madness species wide. While at some point this Pokemon did have an evolution, whatever evolution it had was lost or driven extinct. While some Porygons may have evolved, they are too corrupted and madened to speak to or even capture, always hostile to any being they come across._

 _Rouge Porygon have hampered Adeptus Mechanicus efforts, and sometimes Terminator boarding teams on a space hulk, to recover valuable information about mankind's technological past. On Mars itself, these insane Pokemon roam in the lowest levels, along with crazed and demented machines. This was made even worse when-[DATA EXPUNGED]- finally being freed from the maze's clutches._


	10. Audio Log 2

**AUDIO LOG**

 **DATE: M41,999**

 **AUDIO LOG BEGIN**

 _*A voice is heard, angry and irritated*_

" _Is this thing even working?"_

 _*A sound is made as the audio log is hit."_

" _Pika!"_

" _What do you me- oh, the light is on."_

" _Pika pi."_

 _*Awkward laughter is heard.*_

" _R-right. Onto more serious matters."_

 _*The same voice from before changes, its tone more serious now. It sighs heavily before continuing.*_

" _Let's begin huh buddy? This is Inquisitor Ketchum, reporting on… on… *A sigh is heard* something. Something big."_

" _This something could change the tide and send the Imperium to its doom."_

 _*More sighing is heard*_

" _I only have a limited time to speak. Chaos agents have been hunting me down since I discovered what they have planned."_

 _*An angry grunt is heard*_

" _Shouldn't even be hunting them. I work for the Ordo Pokmonis damnit."_

" _Pika…"_

 _*A sigh is heard again."_

" _I know, I know, off topic. By the Two you can be pushy sometimes."_

 _*Muffled electrical discharge is heard*_

" _I'm wearing power armor Pikachu, you know that doesn't affect me."_

" _Pika pi!"_

" _Oh! Right. The doom of all the Imperium."_

 _*A sigh of 'Pika pi' is heard before the Inquisitor speaks once more*_

" _Right. So we found something on Frumus V, something about [DATA EXPUNGED]. It's coming. Coming soon. I, I don't know when, but the prophecy said something about Cadia, and the Poisoned Son. Arceus knows what that means."_

 _*A heavy sigh is heard.*_

" _But whatever it is, it means ill for the Imperium. I have to get this to Terra. No matter the cost. Quickly too. As the Word Bearers have been chasing me down."_

 _*A chuckle is heard."_

" _By the Two I will get there, even if it takes my life."_

 _*A regretful sigh is heard*_

" _I've lost so many friends. Far too many. All I have left is Pikachu here and the others. There's one I regret the most, I..I could have saved her. Helped her. Now, *A sigh* now the only ones who can save her are the Two."_

" _Pika pi…"_

" _Right. Can't dwell on the past. Suppose I'll end it he-"_

 _*A shout is heard, and a door is slammed open.*_

" _Milord! Chaos agents are converging on our positions! We need to move. Now!"_

 _*A chair is heard scrapping against the floor.*_

" _Ah damn. Looks like they got here quicker then exp-"_

 _*An explosion rocks the building.*_

" _Ah frak that was close. Pikachu, shut off the audio log. You, Stormtrooper, head to Defense point Sigma and set up posi-"_

 **AUDIO LOG ENDS**


	11. Entries 129 to 130

**RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: THE ENDS JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

 **ENTRY: 129**

 **NAME: MAGIKARP**

 _Perhaps one of the weakest Pokemon in existence, Magikarp is barely useful for anything other than to be food for the uncounted trillions. However, Magikarp food is carefully laced with mass produced Everstones, lest it evolve into its far more deadly and terrifying form, Gyarados. For example, the Ocean Agri-World of Granduk III failed to receive an Everstone shipment, resulting in 40% of it's Magikarp evolving and rampaging through the growing facilities and killing estimated 90% of the personnel stationed there. The outbreak was only stopped when a crafted virus killed all of the Magikarp and Gyarados. New Magikarp had to be shipped in off world, but even after a few centuries there were still reports of evolutions._

 **ENTRY: 130**

 **NAME: GYARADOS**

 **WARNING; THIS POKEMON IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS; BETA LEVEL PROTOCOLS ARE TO BE UNDERTAKEN IF ENCOUNTERED.**

 _One of the most feared Pokemon on ocean worlds, it is considered belligerent and numerous, as its previous form is commonly used in Ocean Agri-Worlds. It's temper is legendary, and it sees surprising use in the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter, appearing in many of their artwork and crafts. Some say that it symbolizes the mighty rage and thirst for blood they show when in combat. Answers to this connection have been denied by the chapter._


	12. Owning of Pokemon in the Imperium of Man

**OWNING OF POKEMON IN THE IMPERIUM OF MAN**

 _Owning a Pokemon in these grim time is dangerous and expensive prospect. Dangerous for the fact that due to the Age of Strife, or the Old Night, most Pokemon have been turned feral, attacking most beings, specifically humans, on sight. Some Pokemon have been spared this fate, like the Alakazam Enclaves near the Halo Stars, the Rusted Kingdoms in the Segmentum Obscurus, or even the traitorous Deoxys, who have been reported along with T'au forces. Of course, most of these feral Pokemon can be rehabilitated, but some Pokemon's madness has been found to be Chaotic in nature, resulting in the extermination of the Pokemon that reside in the area, or if worldwide, the planet. Of course, some people prefer feral born Pokemon, for their viciousness in combat is surpassed only by the Adeptus Astartes._

 _Raised Pokemon are far more expensive, resulting in the higher class owning them. Of course, the lucky hive ganger may be able to befriend a Grimer, or if they're lucky, a Muk. Such a thing is rare of course, most Grimer or Muk are more interested in Hive waste then making friends. On the rare occasion they do however, they still have to find a Pokeball to keep their Pokemon safe from capture._

 _For sometime, there used to not be a limit on how many Pokemon a person could carry. However, after the Heresy, a limit was put in place by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman for both the newly formed Imperial Guard and Adeptus Astartes Chapters. For the Guard the limit was placed at six. The reason that was thought being that most Guardsmen wouldn't see a long life. Those that do go on to become fierce warriors and a significant threat on the battlefield._

 _The Adeptus Astartes however, suffered more so than their Guard counterparts. Instead of the six Pokemon limit, the Astartes were reduced to a mere three. Multiple factors went into this of course. One being that on average Space Marine owned Pokemon can easily be out numbered 1 to 10 by their Guard Pokemon counterparts and still come out on top, thanks to the enhanced training they go through along with their Astartes trainers. The second reason being the horror that was inflicted during the Heresy, such as the Massacre of Hertab, where the entire populace of the Hive world was slaughtered and sacrificed by Chaos enhanced swarms of Beedrill, unleashed by the heretical Word Bearers._

 _In short, Pokemon keeping in the 41st Millennia is expensive and dangerous, and only the most skilled and wealthy individuals are capable of doing so._


	13. The Porygon Virus

**THE PORYGON VIRUS**

 _One of the most dreaded dangers when exploring ancient ruins, Porygons also release something that has only been dubbed "The Porygon Virus."_

 _Affecting only machines or those with cybernetics, it first starts with failures. Weapons fail to fire, plasma weapons malfunction, or cybernetic body parts fail. Nothing that a visit to a local Adeptus Mechanicus representative can't fix. However, as time goes on, the infected being or machine slowly changes. For machines, it slowly twists them into horrific monstrosities of metal and flesh, causing the mad machine to go berserk and kill, infect,and consume whatever living being nearby._

 _Such was the fate of Forge World Crassius VB, where an unknown infectee arrived on the forge world. In the span of a few days the Forge World was consumed by madness. The planet's Titan Legion destroyed everything on its way, even other titans. Rouge Techpriest cannibalized each other for what little remained of their flesh and spare parts. The madness was only ended when the Forge World was Exterminatused, with any refugee ships shot on sight._

 _For living beings however, it is much more traumatic. The infectee slow starts going insane, repeating the phrase "The Metal Lives The metal livesthemetalligesthemetallivesTHEMETALLIVESTHEMETALLIVESTHEMETALLIVESTHEMETALLIV-_

 **ERROR; DATA CORRUPTED. CANNOT CONTINUE. PORYGON VIRUS DETECTED. SELF DELETION STARTED. MAY THE OMNISSIAH HELP YO-01%/38715502987%#828**


	14. 4ra70n 12

**UNKNOWN ENTRY: ATTEMPTING DELETI0N**

 **IT SLEEPS**

 **IT HAS BEEN SLEEPING FOR MILLENNIA**

 **IT HAS WAITED**

 **IT WILL R12E**

 **IT WILL RETURN**

 **THE TRUE OMMNISSAH WILL RETURN, AND THE FALSE ONE WILL BE CAST DOWN**

 **WE HAVE SEEN THE 7RUTH**

 **LET US 2HOW Y0U 1T**

 **HAIL THE TRUE OMMNISSAH, HAIL THE DRA-**

 **DATA PURGE COMPLETE.**


	15. Entires 447 and 448

**EXAMINING DATA FILES FOR FURTHER CORRUPTION…**

…

…

…

 **DATA FILES CLEAR: RESUMING NORMAL PROCESSESS: RETREIVING DATA FILES…**

…

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: TO QUESTION IS TO SIN**

 **ENTRY: 447**

 **NAME: RIOLU**

 _Riolu is one of the few fighting type Pokemon considered to not be Traitorus Exterminus. Even so, it is rarely seen among Imperial Teams, having been reduced to a small number due to the hatred that has been extended to Fighting types due to the actions of the World Eaters during the Heresy. Despite this, Riolu and their evolved from, Lucario, are sometimes shown to be with certain indiviuals, such as Inquisitors or Space Marine Chapter Masters, who they deem worthy of training them. Some, as heretical as it might be, are seen in the retinue of Eldar Exodites, or even the mythical and mysterious Harliquins._

 _It was noted that even during the Great Crusade, no Riolu or Lucarios were spotted being own adn used by most of the Traitor Legions. Perhaps they saw what evil they would become before we did. Whatever the case, this natural sense of morals has lead to almost none of this line to fall to the lures of Chaos. Those that do, are often said to be possess by a Daemon, perhaps by their once Loyal Trainers who strayed from Their Light. Or that perhaps they too succumbed to Chaos on their own._

 **ENTRY: 448**

 **NAME: LUCARIO**

 _A rare Pokemon, it is often seen as a sign of the Duo to see a Lucario, even moreso if you own one. It shows that one has been truly faithful and loyal to the Two, never straying from Their Light. Lucario are known to leave Trainers that stray from Their Light, slowly falling to the seductive whispers of the Arch-Enemy. It is not unheard of for a Lucario to try to persuade their Trainers back from the darkness, only to fail and have them retaliate, consumed by the madness of Chaos, forcing them to either flee, or put them out of their misery. They then seek out a new Trainer, ties unbound to anyone but the Duo themselves, until they meet the next faithful who they deem worthy. Known as the Wandering Lucarios, they are seldom seen, and many try to claim them for themselves. They are denied almost everytime._

 _When a Lucario does find a being they deem worthy, they put them through a series of trial that test their target's faith. If they succeed, the Lucario will follow them and be one the most loyal companions they will ever have, following them untill they either perish or stray from their Light. But, it is not unknown for a Lucario to choose a companion that is not human, but Xenos. Why they do so is a mysteriy, for the alien is perhaps one of the biggest blaspmies to Them, but they protect their companions with the same feriocity they protect a human companion._


	16. Codex: Tyranids Part 1

Sorry it took so long! I've been in a bit of a rut recently, but I thought that this might sate you guys for a bit! So here's Part 1 of Codex: Tyranids! Thank you for too NuclearConsensus over on SpaceBattles Fourm for proofreading!

 **CODEX: TYRANIDS PART 1**

Despite being a recent threat arrival to the galaxy, the Tyranids have quickly become one of the most dangerous threats Mankind and Pokémon have faced. They are all consuming in their everlasting hunger for biomass, going so far as to devour entire star systems.

When the Tyranids first entered the galaxy and consumed the world of Tyran, they didn't have any Pokémon DNA in them. Indeed, it is as if they had never encountered Pokemon before. The Magos Biologis were quite interested in getting some genetic samples, or even live subjects. However, as they consumed more and more worlds, the opportunity to study such a unique quirk was lost as they started incorporating stolen Pokémon DNA into their combat strains.

One such example is the Hyperfex. A modified strain of the Carnifex combat strain, it was designed to be a long range anti-armor platform. A few individuals capable of turning tank columns into smoking ruins and metal fragments. It has an extra two mouths that replace two of the Carnifex's blade arms, making the Hyperfex capable of firing three Hyperbeams at once. The rest of the arms become either more long range bio weapons or, more commonly, melee weaponry imbued with a Pokemon move, such as Fire Punch or Leaf Blade.

The normal Carnifex has also been modified of course. When Imperial forces first encountered the Carnifex strain it was already a competent killer, but as the Tyranid Hive Fleets moved further into the galaxy it has evolved to become more potent. Carnifex strains are now capable of using Pokémon moves such as Hyper Fang, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, and so much more, turning the Carnifex into something so much more than its original form.

The smaller combat strains, such as the Hormagaunt or Termagaunt, have not been left out, but they do not possess the multiple moves that the larger Tyranid beasts get. They usually get one—or if the fleet has abundant biomass, two—moves, usually fitting into what role and enemy the Hive Fleet is facing. One recorded incident of this adaptability occured when the Tyranids were facing the 3rd Company of the White Scars with the Chapter's prominent Electric type, switching from the Flying type they were using to Ground and Rock practically within a Terran day, severely weakening the damage the White Scars could do to the Hive Fleet, and forcing the Astartes to withdraw with heavy losses.

However, the incorporation of Pokémon DNA into the Tyranid Hive Fleets has led to a strange development. Due to some unknown factor, certain species of Tyranid, such as the previously mentioned Hyperfex and Carnifex, can now be caught in Pokeballs. This was quirk was discovered by the Ultramarines during their Tyrannic Wars, and some of the Veterans of the wars still carry the Tyranids they caught during them.

However, capturing a Tyranid is most discouraged. The captured Tyranid is often violent as soon as it is released, and don't listen to anything their Trainer says. This disobedience becomes worse when fighting other Tyranids, as they can be retaken by the Hive Mind and turned on their Trainers and Imperial soldiers.

Capturing a Tyranid can even lead to being used by the creature, such as when a Genestealer Patriarch was captured by an Inquisitor. Said Patriarch used the Inquisitor to build a Cult aboard their ship, which eventually allowed the Patriarch to lead a Hive Fleet everywhere the Inquisitor went, taking out a dozen worlds before the Inquisitor, the Patriarch, and the ship were destroyed by the Deathwatch.

Tyranid Hive Tyrants are known to change types mid-battle to whatever type their opponent is weak to. This process usually takes a few seconds, leaving the Tyrant with a glow similar to Pokémon evolution, leaving them open to attack. The most infamous of the Hive Tyrants, The Swarmlord, is known to often switch types within the blink of an eye, and often never stays the same type throughout the battle. While it is unknown how the Tyranid Fleets acquired the ability, it is speculated that they received it from [REDACTED].


	17. Entries 607, 608, and 609

Here's another entry for you guys! Thank you too NuclearConsensus over on Spacebattles Forum for proofreading!

 **RETRIEVING DATA…**

…

…

 **DATA RETRIEVED**

 **IMPERIAL THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: PRAISE THE DUO, AND THEY SHALL REWARD YOU WITH ETERNAL SERVICE.**

 **ENTRY: 607**

 **NAME: LITWICK**

 _It is commonly said that to follow a Litwick is to leads to damnation of one's soul. This is not fully true of course. As far as Imperial Researchers—and documents dating back to before the Age of Strife—are concerned, there is no connection between this Pokémon and it's evolutions and the Arch-Enemy. However, that does not mean that this line is safe. Litwick is known to slowly consume the life energy, or soul, of the beings that follow it, leading to a slow and painful death. As such, Litwick and it's evolutions are often hunted down and eliminated by the Ecclesiarchy, as to be killed by a Litwick prevents the person from joining the Golden Duo in the afterlife._

 _All this does not mean that Litwick and it's evolutions cannot be used at all. A psyker with enough power and wards can prevent their soul from being totally consumed, while still allowing the Pokémon to feed. However, there are reports of less powerful psykers who have accomplished similar feats, though the veracity of such accounts is difficult to ascertain. What is known, is that psykers capable of bonding with the Litwick line are rare, and are often shunned by the Imperium at large. At times however, such psykers can be found amongst the ranks of the Astartes as Librarians, and Litwick and it's evolutions become powerful companions. One such Librarian is Chief Librarian Ezekiel of the Dark Angels, who has a small entourage of Litwick and it's evolutions._

 **ENTRY: 608**

 **NAME: LAMPENT**

 _Often seen around the many battlefields of the 41st Millennium, this Pokémon is known to consume the souls of the fallen. It's kind is seen the most around Regiments known for siege warfare, such as the Death Korps of Krieg, and among Space Marine chapters, most commonly the Dark Angels and their successors. As this Pokemon is often associated with death, it is viewed as bad luck to see one before a great battle, for its presence ensures that the ensuing battle will be massive and full of death._

 _Rare is the time this Pokémon captured, as the superstition surrounding it's line is great, thus leading to it being feared. However, it has been found in use among the more unhinged Sisters Repentia, as they believe that they are not even worthy of joining the Duo in the afterlife, letting their souls be burned in Lampent's fire. This behaviour is also seen in atoning heretics. The Dark Angels and their successors have also found a use for Lampent, though what it is remains unknown, though rumors persist about this Pokémon's sinister purpose._

 **ENTRY: 609**

 **NAME: CHANDELURE**

 _Feared for its ability to fully consume the soul, this Pokemon is commonly used by the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition to punish a heretic from even beyond the grave. Used with Dusknoir, who will retrieve the spirit from the Warp, an Inquisitor will judge the spirit that has been condemned, and if they have been deemed not worthy of being turned into a Ghastly, they will be consumed by Chandelure, forever unable to join the Duo in death. Because of this Pokémon's role in the Inquisition, it has gained a fearsome reputation._

 _Even rarer, Chandelure can be seen with the Culexus Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum, where its talent is combined with that of the Culexus' Blankness. These Chandelure tend to be more vicious, and often give no quarter to no one._


End file.
